As crude oil prices surge and remain very high, people are paying more attention to electric heating. Electric heating utilizes either linear heating elements made out of nickel and heating wires, or planar heating elements made of spread carbon microfiber or carbon micro powder. Electric heating makes it easy to control its temperature, does not pollute the air, and is sanitary and noiseless. Because it is quick to heat up and because it emits infrared rays, electric heating is very useful in many applications, such as residential buildings (apartment complexes, homes, and retirement communities), commercial buildings, industrial buildings (work yards, warehouses, and outdoor covered structures), and agricultural buildings.
Planar heating elements are a good way to deliver heat over a large surface. Some such planar heating elements utilize the resistance of carbon itself, which increases the efficiency and benefits of electric heating.
However, even though planar heating elements have many merits, many people are reluctant to use them because of the negative effects of the electromagnetic waves they emit. Electromagnetic waves are generated wherever electricity flows. There has been a suggestion that electromagnetic waves induce anxiety in humans and are harmful to general health. Since planar heating elements are typically used at close range, electromagnetic emissions are a serious concern. While a metal enclosure (or an enclosure made of another conductive material) can shield the user from electromagnetic waves, such an enclosure would severely lower the heat-generating efficiency of a planar heating element, which renders it impractical.